Bioshock Infinte: Between Sea And Sky
by trailersdotcom24
Summary: This story bridges the story gap between Bioshock Infinite and Bioshock Burial At Sea. It shows the father, daughter relationship, that Booker and Elizabeth we're never able to have, and the trail of Elizabeth starting a new life after her lasting affairs.
1. Chapter 1: We've Made It!

_**Chapter 1: We've Made It!**_

**Act I: Baptism**

"_An end. And end is just a beginning to something else."_

**The eighteenth Day Of August, 1912.**

Booker takes a long but interrupted breath or air as he coughs out the water that had earlier filled his lungs. Before then, Booker Dewitt had been drowned by his daughter, and the many different and varied versions of her in an attempt to rid of the world of an evil lunatic. All of the versions of Elizabeth had vanished out of thin air, except for one. The one that had not disappeared was the same version of Elizabeth from which he had roamed through Columbia with. The same one that he had to get to wipe away his debt. The same one that went from an innocent young girl that was trapped inside of a twenty-year-old's body, to a fully matured woman who had experienced loss, and the change of everything she had ever known, in a tragic way.

This woman, (out of the element), was now dragging a heavy, previously unconscious man, out of the water and onto the grassy hill that surrounded the environment that the baptism had taken place in. When she had finally given him so air to breathe, he starting to cough and spit up water.

"Dad! Dad!" She yelled, grabbing onto his chest to calm him. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell?" He growled through coughs of disgusting tasting water. "You just tried to kill me."

"Booker, don't you remember what we talked about?" Elizabeth asked. "The conversations we shared as we traveled through the doors and lighthouses."

"I can't think straight right now." Booker explained. "My brain was just shut off."

"Well...good news." She started. "I think...well. I think our campaign has come to a close, Booker."

"Why would you say that?" He asked her.

"Well, all of the other versions of me just disappeared. " She recalled. "I thought I was next...but no. We must of severed ties to Booker and Comstock at the right time in your life. After my birth, and before you took the dive to change yourself. It appears to never take place in every timeline I'm aware of."

"That's Gre-" He starting coughing up water again before he could finish his sentence. "God, can't talk. A little sustained water to the lungs do that."

"It appears we never have to go back to Columbia." She told Booker. "Which in that case, you will get no complaints from me. A war-torn place filled with race-filled fights aplenty is nowhere I care to reside."

"I promised myself a while ago that I wasn't going to turn you into the people who wanted you." Booker revealed. "I was going to live with you."

"But...it hasn't been long since you knew I was your daughter" She remarked. He seemed a little uncomfortable. "What do we do now, father?"

"I get outside my comfort zone." He told her. "I've lived my entire life fighting and killing. Slaying down people, even if I didn't care why. I'm tried of living of the life of a killer, and the last thing I want is for you to take after me...and my actions."

"You'd change things for me?" She asked.

"No doubt in my mind. It's been 19 years that we've been apart." He said. "It's time we spend the last years I have together."

"Meaning?" She pondered.

"I want to grant your wish." He informed her. "I want to go to Paris. Learn things. Let you explore an environment that doesn't have me shooting people left and right to protect you. I want a place for us that doesn't make us feel vulnerable. A new start, where I have no debts, and no-one knows about your...talents."

"I wanna do it." She told him. "I have the special power of universal free travel, I wanna use it." She remarked with a subtle smile. She looked Booker in the eyes. "Even if our quest for freedom is over, an end is just the beginning to something else."

"Are we ready?" She asked him.

"Yes."

Booker stood up and gave a hand to Elizabeth. She raised her hand to create a tear, but she stopped.

"Booker. I'm Sorry."

"About what?"

"About causing so much trouble." She told him.

"I'm the one who caused the domino effect." Booker replied. "I'm the piece of human shit who actually sold his baby daughter just to have a chance to get more money for my alcohol." She was silent for the few seconds that there was silence. The only noise for that brisk time was the wind curling the blades of grass.

"This AD." He said, raising his hand to remind her of it. "I branded it as a sign of my sorrow. I shared that room with a memory of you and my regret...until the Luteces gave me a chance." She didn't say anything in response, but instead stepped forward with arms extended to give her father the first hug she ever had given. Booker could feel her trembling in his arms, but it was peaceful, and silent.

"Let's go."

**Act II: Assemblee Nationale**

"_From one of the books I threw at you."_

**The ninth day of September, 1915**

They teleported to Elizabeth's desired destination in a flash and a loud crackle. They both toppled over each other, falling down after universe travel. Booker helped Elizabeth off the cold marble textured floor. It was when Elizabeth was gaining her strength back to her stance that she noticed a window nearby. She absolutely jumped at the chance and beat him to it, and when she arrived there, it was the most exquisite views she could ever imagine of. They could see the beautiful city through the very window, along with the Eiffel Tower. Elizabeth grew extremely giddy and excited at the sight of her beloved tower, trying not to compare it to the one she was stuck in for the first nineteen years of her life. The tower signified freedom to Elizabeth, even if the tower she was used to meant the complete opposite. She could see it's large structure, the way it one-upped everything near it, in both size and gorgeous architectural design. She could see the market kitty-corner next to the tower, but it was hard to view in all of it's glory at the distance from which they observed.

"We've made it!" Elizabeth stated, loudly. She surprised her father with a loving hug.

"Now, we just got to find a way to the bottom." Booker stated, glancing and searching around the dark and cold room in an effort to try to discover a way to street level.

"Mr. Dewitt, look." She said, pointing towards a hastily covered doorway.

"Stand clear, I'm going to clear the way." Booker said, pushing the heavy bookcases away from the wooden white door. It didn't take him long to clear enough space for the two of them to squeeze through the doorway. "I'm opening i- Ow! Shit." He said, looking down at his hand after he had collected a splinter from the door that was falling apart. He pushed the rest of it open and swore under his breathe at the annoying pain.

After he had opened the door, there was a dim hallway with only a fleet of stairs within. Booker found a lantern and lit it before going down the stairs.

"Are you sure these are safe?" Elizabeth asked, fearful of breaking through.

"I don't exactly know for sure." Booker said, taking slow steps down each step. "I guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves."

They reached the bottom, unscathed. When they opened the door, they found themselves to be in a large government building, but Booker didn't exactly know where.

"This must be the Assemblee Nationale!" Elizabeth stated knowingly.

"Oh. Good." Booker remarked sarcastically. "I was afraid we were going to have to ask."

"That's what you have me for, father." Elizabeth reminded him. "Let's find a map. I don't know everything about this beautiful place." The two were tasked with finding someone to ask, so they went to the front desk.

"Peut-on avoir des directions?" Elizabeth asked the man to the total amazement of Booker.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" He asked.

"From one of the books I threw at you."

"Voici une carte , madame" The scruffy mustached man said from behind the front desk, grabbing her a pocket map full of everything one would need for minor directions and pointers.

"Looks like we are all set." Elizabeth told Booker. "Let's start our journey. I want to see...everything."

**Act III: The Streets Of Paris**

"_If this ain't love, then how did we get out?"_

The streets of Paris were truly everything that Liz could of ever dreamed of. She quickly learned that the books she read, and the pictures she saw and recreated, never quite did the wonderful environment it's justice. The bustling streets and businesses were completely new and undiscovered for the twenty year old girl, and she got excited from of the mixture of voices she heard, and the street music that boomed and reflected off the walls of all the worn but absolutely intoxicating architecture. She could barely handle her excitement, and if it wasn't for her pleading starvation, she would of kept walking around.

"Booker, I'm starving." Elizabeth informed.

"Oh, shit." Booker remarked. "I don't have money. I totally didn't think of that." Booker's mind raced with how they were going to find some money, and fast. He thought he was going to have to go to the money, but the money...it came to him.

"Why think of the future, when you can be thinking of the past?" A random voice said from behind the father and daughter duo. They turned around to discover that it was the Lutece twins again. Even if their journey in Columbia was over, these freaks were still following them around it seemed.

"God damn it." Booker muttered loudly. "What in the hell do you weirdos want with us. We are done with you."

"Oh." Robert says as he turns to Rosalind. "We come and try to help and this is the way we are treated."

"How are you going to help exactly?" Elizabeth asked with hopeful intentions for something awfully good.

"Money is on the mind." Rosalind states.

"So we made money on the accord." Robert replies. "Booker."

"Catch." Booker looks in surprise to see Rosalind throwing him large sums of money that was coming out of nowhere.

"Who the fuck are they?" A man shouted loudly behind Booker as both him and Elizabeth look to see if they were the targeted audience for the question. They we're confused when there was no man there in the crowded streets that was yelling at them. When they turned back around to talk to the Luteces, they we're gone.

"You know, I used to think French people were a bunch of stuck up rude assholes." Booker said as they continued to walk down the street with a hefty wage in Booker's pocket. "And you know what?"

"Hmmm?"

"I still think that."

"True as that may be, I heard that they make a mad serving of fries." Elizabeth replied.

"Probably why they're named after the nationality." Booker remarked.

"Har Har."

When they finally made it to a street with a medley of options, Elizabeth was intense in the thought of eating french fries for the first time in her life. So, the first thing she ate in Paris was literally a french food is every way, except for the future use of it in every American restaurant known to man.

"Hey, Elizabeth." Booker called. "I found Soda. You ever have a soda?" He asked her. "I will show you the wonders."

"Alright." Elizabeth replied. "Let's do it." She took her first sip from the glass bottle, and was a little blown back by the sweetness of a cola beverage. "Wow, that's...something unlike I've ever had before, Mr. Dewitt."

"You know, come to think of it, I've never heard of a daughter who called her father by his last name." Booker joked.

"And I don't know any daughter who dragged her father out of a body of water after downing him forcibly." They both had a huge laugh at the offensive jokes pitched, and took a seat at a street-side table.

"What do you wanna do next, Elizabeth?"

"I wanna see the tower." She replied. "Afterall, I've waited my entire life for this moment."

"Might as well be on our way."

They were halfway across the bridge back to the tower side of the sprawling city when Elizabeth asked a random question with absolutely no context.

"Do you love me?"

"Well, of course I do. You're my daughter."

"But...you sold me." Elizabeth replied.

Booker stopped on the bridge and had to clear his throat and think. "Elizabeth, if this ain't love, then how did we get out?" He asked.

"Good point." She replied. "Booker?"

"Yes?"

"How do I look?" Elizabeth asked as she posed in front of the Effiel that was a clear shot of view from the bridge from which they stood on.

"You look like you belong." He replied.

"Thank you."

After they had done a good amount of walking further down the complicated paths, they stopped at a massively sized marketplace that was full of people selling everything you could think of. Booker and Elizabeth sat near the middle on a aged bench just to get a chance to catch their breathe and take a break from all the walking.

Elizabeth's sense of smell was so triggered from all the different things being displayed around her. Ranging from jewelry, breadsticks, and flowers, all things had a smell, and she closed her eyes to take in the sound and delight that she extended.

"I'm going to search for a restroom, coming?" Booker asked.

"No. I'm fine. I'll stay here and wait for you."

**Act IV: A Bobber Waiting For It's Fish**

"_He's a lonely man that knew his time is destined to come"_

Jack Ryan wiped the sweat off of his forehead with a piece of cloth from his pocket. It was a pretty hot day in Paris, and a pretty particular and average one in the way of events. He owned a small shop tall on the side of a long body of water that had a beyond beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. Even with a well kept shop in a great location, Jack didn't have much money, and the cash that he had, he spent buying the stand that he ran. He never really achieved much sales wise, as people would rather have charismatic salesmen who sweet talked them and sold them on ideas and objects. When he had customers, he never really talked to them. He instead intended to depict a silent environment, as he would greet them, and then go into his corner and read a book.

Jack didn't have much trouble accepting the idea that he was not very well off, and that his stall was a failure. He was pretty accepting of his social status of...not really having a social status. The one thing he couldn't accept, was not having someone. Anyone. Even those in the world who didn't talk much and socialise, always have someone to talk to. He didn't. He would talk to his dog back home, but that was about it. Today though, he sat back and grinned. He didn't know why, but he felt like this was his day. He was a lonely man that knew his time was destined to come.

When he got back to cleaning the dirt off some roses he had displaced, there was something that caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to have the thing in full focus, and wow. It was a beyond gorgeous woman, dressed in a beautiful gold and black dress. He could see her big blue eyes from the distance, and he could see the smile that she displaced on her beautiful face. He quickly found himself incredibly enraptured by this woman that he'd never seen before. But she was with a man. Beh. But he was old, much older and her. It wasn't like they were holding hands or anything. Father? Maybe. They both sat down , and them the man left her alone on the bench. He quickly devised a master plan in his hand. He was to deliver a pristine rose to her, and ask her out on a date. Jack didn't even think about it twice, he was on the move.

**Act V: Girls, Girls, Boys.**

"_I don't know if boys are the thing you want to be messing with while we are out on vacation."_

The 24 year old man found himself stopping right in front of the beautiful girl who was seated on the public bench within the main market square. He noticed that the closer he got, the more nervous he got, and he knew that he was so out of her league, that they couldn't even be of the same species. He was really hoping his 'gentleman move' would work on this woman that he didn't know, and had never even seen before.

"Um. Hell." Jack stuttered like a moron. "I mean, Hello. My name is Jack." He said as he reached out his hand for the lady he was engaging with. Elizabeth looked at his outstretched hand for a moment, until noticing that he wanted to shake. She was pretty inexperienced in the act of social exposure, and grabbed on to his hand right as he was begging to pull back in embarrassment.

"Hello, Jack." She said with her wide smile, and her blue eyes that were the size of the moon. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Sure is." He remarked nervously. "It sort of. Like reminds me of you and stuff." He stuttered again.

"Really?" She said with a deep blush and a nervous smile. "You compare me to a beautiful sunny day in Paris?"

"I actually compare it to you." He said without a stutter. She really didn't know how to reply to his constant flow of compliments. She had never been truly complimented before. "I actually brought these for you.

"Me?"

"You."

"Why me?" Elizabeth asked. "Are you sure you're talking to the right person? I'm not from around here."

"Because you're beautiful." He replied to another blush from her pale face in the sun. "And...I wanted to ask you out on a date. To the top, of the Eiffel Tower."

"THE. Eiffel Tower?" She asked.

"Only the best for the best."

"Oh my god." She said as Booker returned to the bench from the restroom. "I think I have to talk it over with my father. Please excuse me." She said as she got up with Booker, took the roses and walked away to talk.

"What is that young man talking to you about?" Booker asked.

"He wants to bring me on a date, father."

"He wants to go out with you?"

"Yes, father. He says he finds me very beatiful. Says he wants to take me to the top of the Eiffel on date."

"Like a romantic date?"

"Yes. He gave me these." She said, showing him the gorgeous collection of roses, bundled together.

"Elizabeth, I don't know if boys are the thing you want to be messing with while we are out on vacation."

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"I want to actually live my life. I want to actually do the things that normal people do. I want to go on dates with charming men who tell me the things that I have never heard before."

"Okay."

"Booker. I want this."

"Then do it."

"Really?"

"Just...be safe." Booker told her. Elizabeth turned around to expect the young man to had given up and walked away, but he was still standing there waiting. He welcome her look with a smile, and watched in anticipation when she walked over to her.

"Can we go at eight tonight?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"I could probably pull some strings for you." He replied to her. "Just meet me at the bottom of the entrance at eight tonight."

"I'll see you, Jack."

"And you.."

"Elizabeth." She finished for him, forgetting that she had not given him her name yet.

"Elizabeth. Wow, that's an exceptionally beautiful name. Then again, it fits."

"I'll see you." Elizabeth said as she walked away with Booker. Jack turned around and walked about to his shop, doing the most awkward celebration with a decisive fist bump. It was the first time he'd ever asked a girl out on a date, and the results were exceptional. He was beyond excited for what held to him that night.

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2: Elizabeth Made A True Friend

**Chapter 2: Elizabeth Made A True Friend**

**Act I: Elizabeth's Perfection**

"_Just get to know him."_

**The ninth day of September, 1915**

Elizabeth sat at the desk of the hotel room that she and Booker had decided to spend the night in. She was not in for the rest of the night, though, as a eager man awaited her at the base of the most beautiful tower in the world in an hour and a half time. She wanted to be perfect, but she knew that was a goal that wasn't achievable, though she wanted to do her damn best to be close. She had already picked out her dress, and it was a simple red getup that hugged her figure and showed off her body without being too revealing. She made the decision that she didn't want to be too forward with him on their first date, as she was afraid she might scare him away, and she also had a list in her head of about a trillion and a half insecurities, as she was going through the nervousness of preparing for her very first date. Even though she heavily considered it, she decided not to wear any makeup, as she wanted to stay natural as always. That is, after all, the way she was when Jack first met her.

She had been daydreaming so extremely, that it was seven-thirty before she even realized it. She made haste to the restroom, where she got dressed in her dark red dress that she really hoped worked out. She had no idea what Jack's tastes were, and was hoping that if she just did a wild swing in the dark, according partly to the style she likes, then maybe they think alike.

"Any parting words, father?" Elizabeth asked the older man sitting on the recliner chair, reading a newspaper that they had picked up in the lobby. She was sitting at the desk again, putting on her narrow black slip on dress shoes.

"Don't let him do anything to you." Booker responded boldly. "And by that, I mean use your judgement. I'm not going to be there to make your decisions, and neither will anyone else be that you look up to."

"Anything else?"

"Just get to know him." Booker responded as she stood up and tipped over slightly in her brand new shoes. "I know that I'm probably not the right person to be asking romantic advice to...but just get to know him. Ask him things. If he really likes you, he'll tell you those things."

"Thank you, father." She said as she stood by the door.

"I want you back by eleven at the latest." Booker stated. "Not a second later, and inform him of that so we don't have any problems."

"Love you, dad." She said as she closed the door behind her and left him to himself.

"Love you too, honey."

**Act II: Jack's Perfection**

"_I've gotten this far. I better not screw this up."_

"Anthony, this is a big deal." Jack stated. "Please...don't make this difficult for me."

"Now on a scale of one to te-"

"A ten." Jack interrupted to answer. "Now do I have that table at the top?"

"Yeah, I can make it happen." Anthony replied. "Just let me get a look at her when you two come atop."

"Thank you." Jack replied, feeling incredibly relieved. "I've gotten this far. I better not screw this up." Jack was speaking to his cousin, Anthony, who worked the restaurant that was perched atop the shining jewel of Paris. He had noticed that he made that remarkable girl a promise that he didn't even know that he could keep, and he pleaded and begged Anthony to save his ass. Luckily, everything fell into place, and as long as Jack didn't make a complete ass of himself, this night was looking to end pretty well. He was still a complete nervous wreck. This was his first date, and he was going full scale for a full scale girl.

Please let this work out, he thought to himself.

**Act III: Dreaming Of Paris**

"_Some people say they dream of paris. Me...I'd just dream of you."_

It was seven fifty-eight and Elizabeth still had a quite long path to go. She knew she'd be late, and she felt terribly about it as she promised she would be there on time, no doubt. She was fast walking down the streets of Paris in new shoes, and her feet were beginning to hurt, but she was on a mission.

It was six minutes past eight, and Jack sat on the bench outside of the entrance to the tower and presented a look of immense concern on his face. He strongly feared that he had been stood up as it had been a few minutes past eight, and he was disappointed. He felt as though it was too good to be true from the start, but he followed his foolish heart and went along with it anyway.

It was eight fifteen when Jack stood up from the bench and started a slow and sad walk back towards his apartment as he had given up. He felt self-pity and embarrassment that he had to tell his cousin tomorrow that he had been stood up on his first date. As he left the garden square of the entrance, he crossed into a main street and started walking down the crowded sidewalk full of people going home for the night. He put his hands in his pockets and strolled.

He wasn't far at all down the road when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a girl that was hauling it down the street, fast walking on a pace, and swerving out of people's way. No way. It was Elizabeth. It was then that Elizabeth spotted him back and started speeding up to cross the street over to him.

"Jack!" She shouted as they got closer, trying to contend with the noise from the crowds of people. When they finally came up to each other, Elizabeth surprised Jack when she half-lunged into his arms, giving him a big hug. "I'm so sorry, Jack." She said. "I was just late, and the people, and the streets, and the…" Her quick talking was stopped by Jack's finger to her mouth and a shush from him.

"It's alright, Liz" Jack said with a smile. "All that matters is that you're here now, and that you look exquisite." Elizabeth blushed to a tomato red in response to his sweet compliment.

"You are so sweet." She said, nervously laughing. "You have no shortage of honey'd words to coat me with."

"Hm. Only for the sweetest I know."

"Who's all that?"

"Just you." Jack told her. "I still got a reservation at the top of that tower if you're interested."

"If I'm interested?" She mocked him. "It's the freaking Eiffel Tower! I've waited for this moment all my life, Jack."

"Well then." He replied. "Let's be on our way." That they did, walking all the way back from the way that Jack had met up with her just now.

"Oh Jeez. Stairs." Elizabeth groaned, remembering how high the tower scratches the air.

"How did you think we got up there?" Jack jokingly asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just foot pains." Elizabeth replies. "Nothing of real importance." She said trying to keep everything under control.

"Allow me, femme splendide." Jack said as he caught her by surprise and swooped her off her feet and into his arms. "Perfect fit." He remarked. He carried her up all the way until they reached the top. "This is our stop, Elizabeth." he said, letting her down onto her feet.

"Most appreciated…" Elizabeth stuttered to find her words in french. "Monsieur." Damn she thought. How could she forgot that word, one of the most common said, and simplest words in the whole language. Jack knew exactly who to speak to, but he still searched the balcony for his cousin.

"Hello, cousin!" Anthony said arriving late and from behind them. "A good forty-five minutes late."

"Yeah, sorry. We both had some mishaps to attend to." Jack replied. "Is everything ready for us?"

"Yes. Just this way." Anthony said while leading them to a curtain. He brushed it aside to display the lone table with a pair of seats sitting on the balcony. This exact balcony had a breathtaking view that not even Elizabeth could of ever wildly imagined. It was from the highest possible point in the entire grand city that was safely accessible. "Please...take a seat."

The two sat down and glanced at the setup that was lied out for them. Each of them had a wine glass, two sets of utensils, a plate that was covered by a napkin, and a menu sitting on top. It was not long before a waiter came to take their drink order.

"Anything to drink, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Just a glass of wine, please." Jack answered as the waiter quickly jotted it down on his notepad.

"And for you, belle dame?" The waiter asked Elizabeth who was slightly confused and took awhile to say anything.

"I've never drank wine before, Jack." Elizabeth told him, meanwhile ignoring the patient waiter standing at their table waiting for her answer.

"I don't much either, but it's a special event." Jack replied. "You should try it. I have a feeling you are the kind of women who likes to try everything." Elizabeth thought in the back of her head how incredibly right he was.

"I'll take what he's having." Elizabeth responded to the waiter.

"Very well, thank you." The waiter said. "A note for you, Mr. Ryan." The dark haired man said while handing him a piece of paper. Jack waited for the waiter to leave before opening it.

**Dear, Jack**

_God have mercy, Jack Ryan, you weren't kidding. That woman is every bit as electrifying as you explained, if not more. Now listen here. I went through a lot of trouble getting you this reservation, even bought someone's out to give it to you. You better not throw this chance into the wind. Plus, it would be most great to your interests that you treated the woman right. Unless you want to risk a Eiffel plunge from the ceiling of this great city from which you inhabit. _

_Anthony_

Jack couldn't help a small and short snicker escaped his mouth as he finished the letter that his cousin have had sneaked to him.

"What is it, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, curiosity getting the much better of her.

"Nothing, just a joke." Jack replied. "Hell, might even be to the wrong person. Let me get it to the right recipient." Jack had a childish small smile on his face as he dropped it off the ledge of the tower. Strange she thought to herself.

The service was fast and amazing as they had their food very shortly after putting their order in with their waiter. Jack ordered a baguette and steak-frites, whereas Elizabeth kept it simple with a plate of spaghetti and a large portioned breadstick on the side.

"You ever go to university?" Jack asked Elizabeth while wiping his face with a napkin from the table.

"No...I uh." She had to think of a lie and she looked around for ideas. "Couldn't afford it. Stayed home."

"Then you and your father traveled to Paris?" Jack asked not understanding her fake story.

"How do you know I traveled here?"

"Elizabeth. you're not the only beautiful white american to ever travel to Paris in search of everything they dream of." Jack replied.

"But you're American as well." Elizabeth stated.

"Correct. I'm from the south.: Jack replied. "Thought it was a dead end on the farm. Saw an opportunity here, and I took it."

"How long have you been here?" Elizabeth asked. "You seem to understand the language. The basics at least."

"Only a few months, actually." Jack replied. "You learn quick when it's the decider of how successful your business is."

Elizabeth didn't talk much about anything else than small talk until they finished their meal, when Jack moved to the edge of the balcony where the railing stood. They both sat on the edge of what seemed like the entire world.

"You know…" Elizabeth started. "I used to dream of Paris." She finished. "I dreamt about what things would taste like here. The things I'd see, the smells that my nostrils would take in."

"Is it alike what you imagined?" Jack asked.

"Better."

"And how so?" Jack questioned.

"Because I'm here with you." She answered. "I couldn't of ever imagined I'd meet someone here.

"How so?" Jack questioned her once more. "This is, afterall, the capital of romance pretty much. This is where people go to spend time with their loved ones. Away from all the people they know. Isolated, but filled with luxurious locales, spoiled frenchmen, and overlying themes of over exposure and the need to love."

"What do you dream about?" Elizabeth asked, changing the subject.

"Well...like you, some people say they dream of paris. Me-" He left a pretty long pause. So long that Elizabeth turned to look at his awaited pressure with her bright gleaming eyes. "I'd just dream of you now.."

"Oh." Elizabeth responded, inexperience to romantic compliments nagging at her like a bad alarm clock. "I like to dream about loved ones too. You consider me one?"

"Yeah." He responded while looking over the massive city, and then looking Elizabeth in the eyes. "I don't have a lot of people in my life, Elizabeth. I moved here with my sister, and she is about the only one I bring consistent attention and social contact with." A raindrop fell onto Jack's nose and he swore under his breath.

"Huh?"

"It's raining." Jack replied.

"Oh."

"I think it's about time we go back down anyway." Jack informed.

"Are we splitting ways?" Elizabeth responded.

"Not unless that's your desire." Jack replied. "I'd like to take a stroll through a rainy Paree if you ask me."

"Let's do it."

**Act IV: A Stroll Through The Wet Air**

"_You don't think I'm going to let you walk alone in the rain, do you?"_

They strolled all the way down the rainy staircase without a single slip, going all the way down to the city's surface. Elizabeth asked Jack for the time.

"It is currently around ten thirty." He responded, glancing at his bronze coated pocketwatch through the steady rain drops. The rain had a large crowd of people making their way to cover in attempt to escape the watery atmosphere. The two were so caught up in themselves to even give a damn, and to be exact, Elizabeth liked the feel of rain on her skin. It brought out the kid in her that she never had the chance to experience.

"My father has requested me back at eleven." Elizabeth explained. "Not a minute later. Wanna start for that direction?"

"You don't think I'm going to let you walk alone in the rain, do you?" Jack answered, showing her the way to go. They moved out of the tower square, and onto the rain slicked sidewalks that hugged the streets. Jack had full intent to have his date at home on time to avoid an angry father.

They walked nearly five minutes without saying a word. Elizabeth was so caught up in the beauty of Paris, even through the rain, that Jack would of felt guilty for breaking her amazement with petty small talk.

Elizabeth's ears perked at the sound of music through the watered air, and Jack brought her to the resteraunt that it was presently occurring. The band was playing inside of the establishment, which had all it's windows open, along with the door. The sound of the slow music was present, even from well outside and down the street like they'd first heard it.

"Care for a dance, madame?" Jack asked.

"Nothing sounds better right now." Elizabeth replied with excitement as they strolled over to the edge of the open area that was filled with other people dancing with their significant others.

Jack let out a nervous exhale as he grabbed hold of her hand and placed his other hand on her small waist, and she countered by placing her opposite hand on his right shoulder. They followed the music's slow tempo with a slow saunter of their own.

"I don't know if you couldn't figure it out." Elizabeth stated. "But my skill at being a bad date isn't only nervousness. This is...my first time doing this." She had a flash of anxiety wash over her as she had feared the worse so unnecessarily.

"First of. You aren't a bad date at all." Jack replied, catching her eyes from her nervous stare at the floor. "And...this is my first too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's pretty relieving." Elizabeth remarked, letting out a breath. "Jack."

"Yes?"

"I really enjoyed our time tonight." Elizabeth told him.

"Likewise."

"And...the only things I know are from books."

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"I don't know a lot about it…" Elizabeth said, placing her head down on the crook of his shoulder, next to his head.

"About what?" Jack asked. She never said anything.

She lifted her head up and placed her forehead to his, staring into eyes. There was a huge sense of urgency in Elizabeth's breath, and Jack was trying to figure out what her intent was. She slowly let go of his left hand with her right, and placed it on his shoulder for support. She brought her face up to his and let gravity do the rest. Her lips touch collided with Jack's as he tilted his head and grabbed her neck with his loose hand to keep her steady. There was an insane tingly feeling left in Elizabeth's entire face as their kiss lasted a few seconds.

"Whoa." Elizabeth said after disconnecting. "That was…"

"Magical?" Jack finished.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said, feeling her face and looking back up at him with a small and cute smile overlaying her. "I didn't know something could feel so.."

"Body shaking?" Jack finished for her again.

"You felt that too?"

"Yeah, and the tin-"

"gling. The tingling," Elizabeth blurted out. "You felt that too?"

"Wow...Yeah." Jack replied. "I definitely felt every bit it." Jack said. The two were slowly trying to explain their bodies responses to their first kisses.

"Shit." Jack said, looking at his watch. "ten till'. We need to go now." He grabbed her hand and made haste out of the building. She followed without question, nor complain."

Jack was jogging with her in hand as they both laughed and had the silliest grins on their faces as they weaved in and out of the street, stepping through puddles and finally arriving at the front of their apartment door with three minutes to spare.

"Thank you for everything, Jack." Elizabeth told him. "I will never forget it."

"Did you wanna go out again some other time?" Jack asked, shifting around nervously with his hands in his pockets.

"No-one I'd rather spend the time with." She replied with the smile and beady blue eyed look that made Jack's heart jump and melt seemingly at the same time.

"I think it's nigh time I get going." Jack said. "You were the greatest date I could ever have."

Elizabeth faded into his arms as she gave him a huge hug. "Goodnight, Jack."

**FIN.**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Your Birthday

**Chapter 3: It's Your Birthday**

**Act I: Rosemary and Thyme**

"_What's your sister's name again?"_

**The thirteenth day of September, 1915.**

The marketplace in the heart of Paris was absolutely filled with people at all times. The sun was casting a blazing heat, and the crowds of people rubbing so close up to eachother made the marketplace feel like a sauna. Unfortunately, it seemed as though no one was trying to impress any woman, Jack hadn't sold a single flower today.

What the hell?He thought, starting to get slightly frustrated. Business was really starting to tank him economically, and today his sales grew so bad, that he ended up slashing prices less than half way throughout the day. The heat didn't help his mood as he was continually wiping his forehead from sweat. To add up to a pretty shitty day, he hadn't seen the woman that he had just recently fallen so hard in love with...wait a second. He spotted her throughout the crowd. Damn, he was even impressed of himself.

Why is she here? He thought to himself, he felt himself slowly turning red, blushing hard. Did I look good? He thought, glancing at the mirror on the wall that was slowly being covered by old roses. He decided he looked acceptable but shiny. He wiped his head again. When he turned back to face the front of his stand, he was faced by the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. His throat got tight, his mouth slightly dry.

"You look stressed, my dear." Elizabeth said as she huffed a strand of raven hair out of her left eye. Jack paused for a second. He was gawking again. Damn it.

"Yeah...all this foot traffic and I haven't sold a damn thing." He said, licking his dried lips. He felt extremely anxious of the first time today, god that effect she brought. "That's not going to stop me from treating you though." He reached down and pulled a few flowers out from a pot of water and rolled them up in some material. He handed them to Elizabeth and tried not to let his anxiety become public knowledge.

"So...I came here to talk to you about something?" She said, once again fixing her hair that was being blown around. Jack couldn't help but think she was the most adorable thing ever when she did that.

"Yeah?"

"Well…" She said, pondering a little bit. "Do you want to go out to dinner with my father?" She asked him. He gave her a confused look.

"Will you be there?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied, giving him that sly smile. He was counting his sins.

"Well then yes. Of course." He remarked, stammering a little bit. A random stutter always took him down at the most mis opportune times. "What's the occasion?" He asked. He knew, but he was trying to get a rise out of the beautiful blue eyed girl.

"It's your birthday, silly." She said laughing that laugh that made Jack wonder how better she could get. Not much. "I wanna take you out to celebrate. I also was wondering if you're sister would like to come out. I forgot her name, what's your sister's name again?"

"Rosemary." He replied. "I'm sure food is enough to make her do anything out of the house." He said with a laugh. "Wanna go hang out?"

"Oh no. You're busy." She said, looking all around his small stand, seeing all of his unsold merchandise. He quickly grabbed the open sign, flung it up and down fell a sign. CLOSED.

"Busy with what? Taking you out for a good time?" He smirked. Elizabeth couldn't help but admire his incredible charm, it was something that she just ate up. He was really a character. "Where is our first stop?" He said as he slid over the front of his stand and stood beside his girlfriend. He actually wasn't sure if that's what they were. He really hoped so.

"I haven't gotten a chance to go see some art." She said, getting excited at the thought of seeing the popular pieces in person. "I've always wanted to go to the Louve."

"Well then. Louve it is." He said, and they started off after he gave minor direction.

"I've read a lot about this place and it's architecture in some books." She said, swinging her arms at her sides.

"Yeah, you've said before you're a big read-" He was cut out of her grabbing his hand into a hold, she interlaced his fingers between his and just like that, they were holding hands as they walked. He couldn't believe the way she acted sometimes, but it did make him feel more natural for having such deep feelings for her.

"I like being connected." She said, walked a little closer to him. He didn't even think of arguing, he enjoyed the feeling of her hand inside of his. Made him feel like he belonged to someone. "I also like you."

"At least you say what you think." Jack joked, squeezing her far smaller hands. "I like you too...A lot." There was a pause of talking as they walked over a large water impasse. The bridge they crossed must of been hundreds of years old. "You mean the world to me, Lizzy."

"It's relieving." She signed, feeling lucky for everything that has been thrown at her since she's arrived in the city of love, the city of her dreams. She found it incredibly ironic that she had never even thought of love until she came here and met the man that made her feel special. Made her feel wanted. "I'd be so alone without you. I'd think you'd be lonesome too." There was a short pause, until she stopped on the bridge, directly to their right was the monsterly sized Eiffel Tower. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too." There was a pause, he slowly figured out that she wanted him to move in and kiss him. Her lips looked so inviting and she looked absolutely unforgettable. Her eyes were the size of the moon and they were impatiently waiting without saying so with words. He grabbed hold of her neck as he brought her in for a kiss. He savored every last second of it, he wished he could do it forever, but when they were done, they stood close together and kept their foreheads together, they peered into eachother's eyes. Jack saw the incredible electricity in her eyes, he saw her thinking, and pondering, he felt like his was looking directly into her. It was nothing but beautiful. Both of them had nervously fast beating heart underneath their chests.

She discontinued with a smile and a wipe of her lips with her finger. Her smile told a story, she had trouble containing herself with a man from who she was so intoxicated by. "We've got some art to see."

"I'm seeing some art right now."

"Shut up."

The couple starting laughing before Elizabeth coupled her hand back into his and they started back up on their journey.

**Act II: Great Catch**

"_Keep that up, and I might have to marry you tonight."_

The couple was out of the museum in the lesser half of two hours, as Liz had seen her favorite pieces, and was becoming tired from cringing to an excessive amount of bad art puns from her boyfriend. On the way to travel to a local clothes store, they had to pass through a dock that had many people fishing. It was very quiet as men sat and fished, didn't do anything else. Elizabeth spotted an old man who was casting out his rod.

"Hey Jack."

"Yeah?"

"You know what would be so great about dating that man over there?" She asked him. The man was now dislodging a fish from the hook of his fishing pole.

"What?"

"He's a great catch." She said, attempting not to die of laughter before finishing. Jack let out a huge cringe before letting out the most masculine giggles.

"Jesus Christ, Lizzy." He said, squeezing her hand again. Jesus, she loved it. She's gotta make more jokes. "Keep that up, and I might have to marry you tonight."

**Act III: Dress Up**

"_I think it's something out of a fairytale."_

After that, it was dress time. Jack didn't mind sitting in a store and being the dress judge like most men did. He didn't even need a newspaper to distract him, he eagerly awaited his companion to come out of the dressing room in some style of dress that made her even more a shining jewel than she already was.

"Does it look good?" She asked, walking out in a shining blue but subtle dress. It really hugged her, but not in a way that could be taken as bad. Jack really couldn't think of many words.

"Good doesn't even start to explain it, dear." He replied, whistling beforehand. This was not the first time he got to tell her how perfect she looked.

"It's not too much is it?" She asked him.

"Not at all." He said, getting up from his chair, taking her hand, and spinning her around like they were in the middle of a dance. "I think your father would accept it. Me...well, I think it's something out of a fairytale...then again, that's you in a nutshell."

She was blushing like crazy as they came to a stand still and she planted a long kiss on his cheek. "You are the most cheesy man I've ever met." It took her a second to realize the literal sadness in a statement like that from her. She let it go.

"That's why you keep me around after all." He replied, giving his arrogant smile. She feverishly despised it because it made him look so cute.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night." She replied, flicking him in the nose.

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me!" Jack said, his eyes popping out into motion, giving him life once again. "Do you wanna like...um. Do you wanna spend...or like stay, I guess, at my house?"

"Fourth date and you're already inviting me over for the night. Huh?" She asked him sarcastically

"Only because I know that I'll treat you right."

"I'm sure you will. I'll see to that."

"So is that a yes?" He asked her.

"It's a yes."

**Act IV: Mutual Embarrassment**

"_You always get this stressed out?"_

Elizabeth was tapping her fingernail on the table feverishly. They made it to the high class establishment, and where the hell was her father? Not like him to be late to something that meant so much to her.

"I'll sure he'll be here soon, Lizzy." He said, placing his hand over hers, stopping it from continuing that mad sound. "You always get this stressed out?"

"Only when I made plans, and I told him to be here and he's not and I do-." He cut her off. He was shutting her mouth with her own. She fought it for a second but couldn't deny his kiss, she responded back by giving back.

"Hello, Mr. Ryan." Booker said, coming up to the table and holding his hands out for Jack. His eyes shot to the size of spaceships, and he sprung away from her, his way out of his seat rattled the table and silverware made a clanking noise as it hit the plates.

"Hello, Mr. Dewitt." Jack replied, stuttering profusely. This situation was entirely embarrassing and complicated. He wasn't sure if he shouldn't explain himself, but he was breathing quickly and turning dark red.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. Let's order some food." Booker said as he took his seat across from Jack. Booker was assigned to the seat right next to Jack's sister, Rosemary, who was just returning from the restroom, and Jack and Elizabeth were sitting right next to eacher.

"Yeah...let's do that." Jack stammered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. His sister took a seat and glance around to figure out the situation.

"Oh! We're ordering now?" She asked, glancing at the opened menus at the table. "Terrific, I'm starving."

Booker looked over confused towards who the woman sitting next to him was.

"Hello, I'm Rosemary, Jack's sister." She said, extending a hand out to Booker, they shook.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Booker responded, glancing back at the menu full of options of entrees and beverages.

**Act V: Real Reasons**

"_Tell me exactly why you're interested in my daughter."_

It'd been awhile since Booker had witnessed his daughter making out with someone and to Jack's luck, he hadn't brought it up yet. The last twenty-five minutes had been filled with small talk, and wishful thinking that maybe Jack could redeem himself. It wasn't until Jack excused himself to the restroom that he was reminded what had happened. Booker had followed him there, and was ready to give me a good interrogation.

Booker had caught up to his daughter's boyfriend in the hall that entered into the restroom. He could just barely make out his figure in the heavily shaded room that was fill with a blood red hue. The place almost felt like it heard a noise to it.

Booker grabbed Jack by the shoulder and pulled him back. It scared him half to death. "Tell me exactly why you're interested in my daughter." Booker pestered him as he got his full, undivided attention.

"It's sort of hard to explain, Mr. Dewitt." He stammered out, he could feel the sweat gathering in his palms. This man had the exact right to taking away his ability to ever see the love of his life again, and it feared him.

Elizabeth's father let out a sigh. "Just call me Booker." He said, not the first time that he had belted that phrase. "You can go ahead and start." There was an awkward moment of silence between the two as they stood in the middle of the back hallway, people minding their own business were passing by, heading to the restroom, leaving the establishment.

"She's one of a kind, Mr. Dew-" He cut himself off. "Booker. She's something unlike what you see in other girls. She's got this orbit about her, and just radiates to other people. She's just instantly likeable, and you want to keep her around all the time."

Booker had to admit that he was pretty impressed by the younger man's response, and he felt as though some of his worries about his daughter's crowd had gone away in a matter of a few seconds. Jack wasn't going to leave off on that cowardly note.

"One more thing, Booker." He said, there was a silent moment as Jack went over what he was going to say at the speed of a lighting bolt. "I'm in love with your daughter. I feel like we have something that you may not even realize. I feel too incredibly passionate for her to give up her feelings to trial. I will go the distance. I promise."

Booker was even more pleased, and he knew that Jack had gotten the message and in return, taught Booker a message too.

"I'll see you again at the table, Jack." Booker said, as he offed his interrogation. He walked away knowing a few things. Jack was easily scared of his love's father, which was not that uncommon. He also felt very passionate about Elizabeth, even gave off the feeling of true love. Beyond what you see in a few small-minded young adults. Those two gave off a more comfortable feeling, like they had a future, and both of them knew it. Booker even knew it.

Jack walked into the restroom and took a gigantic sigh of relief. He could feel a pressure on his shoulders lift off, and the sweat on his palms begin to dissipate. He was not a strong man, not even close, hell, he was borderline whimpy, but right there, right in the moment, he stepped up and claimed his honor. He wasn't going to be subjective, he was going to be on the offensive and tell him straight up that they were inseparable. As he walked out of the restroom back into the dining area of the restaurant, he felt like he was walking a little taller. Not too tall.

**Act VI: Oh, What A Night**

"_It's not over"_

They'd finished their dessert of rich red velvet cake and wine. For his birthday gifts, Elizabeth had given him a card that she had bought earlier in the day, and Rosemary gifted him a book all about flora culture. They're night was officially coming to an end, and the group was slowly disjointing.

"Are you coming home tomorrow morning?" Booker asked his daughter with a shake of the head in response. "Alright, I'll see you then."

Booker headed for his apartment on foot, a journey that would take him close to 15 minutes. Elizabeth had something else in mind.

When the couple had walked out of the restaurant that was now clearing out for the night, they were met with a horse drawn carriage. Jack really didn't think anything of it, until Elizabeth took his hand and lead him on to it.

"What are you doing, my love?" He asked, being thrown in for a massive loop. Even being near these things was weird, as he was pretty low on the money spectrum.

"I got us a ride home for your special day." She explained. "I need the best transportation for the best guy on the best day."

"Oh honey. You didn't have to." He replied, climbing on and feeling extremely guilty that she had spent so much money on him.

"No...I didn't. But like I said. You need nothing but the best." She replied, giving him her white teethed smile that was beautifully visible through the dark night sky, and shining lights fro mthe street.

"I already have the best." He said as he held her by the hips and clashed lips with her as they met in the middle. She wrapped her arms around him as she took his kiss in with glee. She was beginning to consider if she'd ever get tired of the taste of his lips.

"Thank you, Lizzy." He replied. "You've made this special day everything I could've imagined."

She gave him a knee weakening smile. "It's not over."

**Act VII: Saying The Right Things**

"_Mr. Ryan, you've got a tongue so sharp that it cuts straight through me."_

"You want anything to drink?" Jack asked as he looked through his cupboards. They'd had just gotten home from their marvelous travel. It was nearly midnight.

"More wine. I'm not tipsy until I'm confessing to stupid things." She replied laughing. She was obviously tipsy. She slowly found her way to his bedroom through trial and error. She didn't bother to turn on the lights.

Jack lost sight of her but didn't really worry about it, she was an incredibly intelligent woman. He quickly grabbed two glasses and his bottle of wine and headed for the bedroom.

"I've got a good view don't I?" Jack asked her as he observed her staring out his bedroom window. You could see straight down a incredibly busy road. His view currently was also not something that he was going to complain about.

"There's not to many more beautiful sights than this." She replied, getting lost in the tone of Paris. "One that's better in exquisite ways of handsomeness and incredible willpower is standing right behind me." She added.

"Oh honey. Don't make me blush, you know I will." He said, setting the glasses down and pouring the drinks.

"I've waited to have true alone time with you for quite awhile." She informed him, walking away from the window towards him at the nightstand. "My passion feels capped and held in public." She stood still near the foot of the bed as he placed the cork back on the top of the wine bottle.

"Well...now you can be everything you've ever desired." Jack said, turning with both of the glasses in his hand. His heart was pumping a little faster than usual. What the hell was she doing? She may not entirely know it, but the way she was acting in the tone of the lighting in the room was extremely sexy and Jack couldn't even deny that he felt it.

"My mouth is parched." She said as she reached for the top of her shoulder. She slowly pulled the strap off of her shoulder. She slowly made work of the other strap and she stepped out of the electrifying dress and stipped down all the way to her underwear.

"Well.." Jack stuttered hard. He took a deep breath. "Let's...um. Do something about that?"

She pulled the covers off the one side of the bed and crawled in, waiting for her man to join him. He handed her glass before he pulled up the covers and climbed into the bed himself.

"Mr. Ryan, you've got a tongue so sharp that it cuts straight through me." She told him. "But I play the role of a switch. I can shut it off any time I want."

Jack didn't need to reply because Elizabeth was pulling her hand underneath his shirt and slowly dragging it up his chest. She was being the switch. She was shutting him off. Jesus Christ this power, it was undeniable. He couldn't help but let out a long sigh and shift around a little, it was becoming a little much.

"Relax." She said, kissing up to his neck. It wasn't really helping. She was seducing him like hell and he was powerless. He took a sip of wine to keep himself calm.

"Why do you have to be some god damn sexy?" He asked, getting back at her kisses earlier with kisses of his own. She got away for enough time.

"Because you need it, darling." She replied. Oh boy, the way she says those words. Jack was too easily influenced by her factor, but he couldn't control it one bit. She set her glass down and forced him to as well as she slowly tugged his shirt off. She was kissing him everyway up and down. It wasn't long before she was sitting up on him and making out with him.

"I feel like everest is moving underneath me." She replied with a laugh as she placed her two hands on his chest for balance. Jack understood what she was saying but really couldn't help his natural reaction to this act from which she was performing.

"What? I can't help it!" He replied, huffing from powerlessness. She was in control, the ball was in her court. He couldn't tell if she was rolling her hips or something, but whatever is was, wasn't helping the everest situation, and was drawing quite the giggle of his woman. It was several seconds until he noticed what she was laughing at. He was non consciously moaning pretty noticeably.

"Stop it!" He pleaded her against her laughs. His face was beginning to turn tomato red. Her laughs were only getting louder, and her motions more suggestive. His blood flow was most definitely not what it normally was.

It wasn't long before she was sitting up on his midsections again and she was starting to tease him again. She slowly reached behind her back and undid her bra, it slowly fell to her lap. Jack was seemingly speechless at the sight of her pure body, not covered by any nature of clothing. It felt like a crime, blessing, and curse at the same time. He swore up and down that her body had to be from the bible, as it was unspeakably heavenly.

"I'm never felt this way about a human before." Lizzy said as she went up for air between kisses. She was still turning him on like crazy, and he was squirming to try and make it as less of an awkward situation as it could. Lizzy knew what he was doing, as it was pretty obvious. His eriotic reactions only made her want more. Of him. Of everything.

"Have you, Mr. Ryan?" She whispered into his ear before lightly biting his ear lobe. He could've swore he was on cloud nine, he never wanted to come back down.

"No." He replied, letting out a throaty moan as she was rubbing down his right thigh. "No one has ever made me feel unstoppable like you."

He had enough. She was controlling him like a radio knobe and it was his time. His time to take charge and show her who was boss. His motion was quick as he was on top of her in no time. His movement caught her so far off guard that she was breathing hard, like the air had been literally robbed out of her chest. God damn, Jack didn't know how long he could stand doing this foreplay.

"I want you to be mine forever." He told her, kissing down her neckline down to her chest. "Through sickness and health. The bad times and the good."

"Are you just saying this in the moment?" She asked him, trying to shake his tone. It didn't work at all.

"Not at all, my love." He said, looking up to make eye contact with her. "I want you for the rest of my life."

There was a short pause from Elizabeth as his kissing of her breasts was slightly distracting her thought process. "I want you."

"I'm glad you agree with me."

"No. Jack." She said through a groan that she couldn't hold back. "I. Want. You."

"Yeah. That's what I'm Say-"

"Now."

"Oh." He said, reaching down to remove the rest of his underwear. She countered his action. "Ask you shall receive."

She hesitated, and pushed him away. She got a sudden burst of cold feet in her head. Her mind was buzzing of the thought of pain that she knew she was about to be put under. She worried that she couldn't take it. The look in Jack's face was of concern, she knew he'd watch her, and wouldn't make it more painful then he had to. She trusted him.

"Jack." She said, slipping her hand into his as she got more comfortable on her back. She stared him right in the eye. "Take me."

**Fin**

'


	4. Chapter 4: A New Woman

**Chapter 4: A New Woman**

**Act I: A Change With Someone**

"_If I'm going to experience the thing that changes me. I want you to be the one to do it."_

**The fourteenth day of September, 1915**

Jack slowly awoke as his eyes crept open. The sun was shining through the shades in the window, and the temperature seemed a little more humid than usual .It took him a minute to figure out where he was. His room. He was lying on his right side where he observed his nightstand with two glasses of wine on it. They were still half full. Elizabeth, he thought. He turned around to see her with the covers mostly dragged off of her. It was a marvelous sight.

He scooted over to get close enough to her that he was able to wrap his arm around her and bring her closer to him. He could feel her energy inside of his grasp. She was quietly snoring and it had to be the cutest thing Jack had ever saw in his life. Her mouth hang halfway open giving her a funny look. Jack couldn't stand how god damn beautiful she was.

"Jack." She mummered. He wasn't sure if she was dreaming but whatever it was, her tone pronouncing his voice was of a loving nature. He still couldn't believe that this gorgeous woman was in such love with him.

Her large bright blue eyes snapped open in an instant. "Jack." She said again, noticing him staring at her from the back. She looked down to observe that she was, indeed naked. She didn't even care, but knew Jack wasn't even paying attention to that.

"You look peaceful when you sleep." He tells her. "Like you don't have a worry in the world. Like you could lie in this bed with me and my problems for the rest of eternity and not even think of a single complaint to go along with it."

"Well…" She said, noticing blood on the bed sheets beneath her.

"Oh god, Elizabeth." Jack said, noticing her DNA all over his bed. "Did I hurt you?"

"We made love, darling." She told him. "I gave you my innocence...blood is impossible to avoid."

"I'm sorry...it just happened so fast." He told her. "Faster than I would've preferred."

"Oh, don't fret it." She told him, pushing her hips into him, attempting to get him a tad bit riled up. "You were amazing."

"I guess I can chalk it up to inexperience." He said. He was thankful that she was so accepting of his...speed. He promised to do better next time.

She turned round to meet his face head on. She wanted to talk and know he was listening, even if he'd never ignored her.

"You're not going to leave me now, are you?" She asked him seriously.

"Are you for real?" He asked her with a laughing smile. "If anything, I think I'm going to stay even closer to you."

"How is that even possible?" She asked him. He moved slightly closer to her on the bed.

"Like that, I guess."

"Oh, you're such a damn dork, Jack." She said, laughing and kissing him on the forehead. "I hope that didn't ruin anything between us."

"Not at all, Lizzy." He replied with a smile. "I'll still go dress shopping with you anytime you want."

"Where is your sister?" Elizabeth asked, noticing that she never remembered her coming home the night before. Jack shared his apartment with his sister for the past year.

"I don't know, but hopefully no where near here. Because, Jesus Christ. We are so loud."

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me, Mr. Ryan?"

"No...I'm just saying that the neighbors on the floor below us are going to be congratulating me next time I see them." He said with his charming half-smile. It always made her heart skip a beat or three. "I don't mind it at all."

"Good, because I can't help it." She replied, giving him another kiss, this one on the nose.

"I find it attractive." He told her. "Weird?'

"Not at all."

They shared a few moments of silence as Jack peppered her with more kisses. He was moving to her mouth now.

"I'm sorry about your sheets." She mummered between kisses. He broke it up for a few moments.

"I'm sorry about...you know."

"Don't be. There isn't anyone else in this world that I'd rather have claim me." She announced. "If I'm going to experience the thing that changes me...I want you to be the one to do it."

"Likewise."

**Act II: Ride**

"_I'm falling so I'm taking my time."_

The sheets were in the wash and the newspaper was being read. Jack hummed to the radio as he heard the water running down the hall. Elizabeth was taking a well needed bath and Jack really wanted to join her.

He made a big show of walking to the bathroom and opening the door, acting surprised to find her climbing into the bath.

"Apologies, honey," Jack said, covering his eyes in an attempt to play up his acting that was all a part of his master scheme.

"Oh can it, boyo." She replied, sitting down into the soapy water. "Get in here." He didn't have to be told twice, and he was slipping his pants off in an instant.

The water was a very pleasant warm as he slowly sunk to the bottom of the service. Luckily, the bath was plenty of room for the both of them.

"I really like this life, love." She told him as she rubbed soapy watcher through her long raven hair. "This last night was...remarkable. I want this to last forever."

"Yeah...I could most definitely get with it." Jack replied. "Some people compare love and relationships to a ride.

"I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride". Elizabeth replied.

"I also wouldn't mind having sex a lot either." She said with a smile. Jack couldn't help but feel himself tingle a bit whenever she talked about that stuff. He felt like a 12 year old boy who had just heard a girl say the word for the first time.

**Act III: Fatherly Change**

"_When things go well, they always turn to bad."_

Jack was out of the bath well before Elizabeth, as he made himself busy making breakfast for the two. The whistling of his girlfriend in the bathroom, and the smell of amazing bacon, reminded him that he truly had the life. A frown slowly crossed his face as he remembered what he had always known. When things go well, they always turn bad.

The hardest part of this game of life, was waiting for the good to turn into the bad. The sunshine to turn into the thunderstorm of doubt, regret, and self pity. The young American man constantly had a forgetful time of remembering his past...his childhood. It's almost like it didn't happen at all. It was almost as he had been put into Paris as a twenty-three year old man and that was that. The only thing he ever remembered from his very early childhood was a red barn. He didn't know why. Didn't even have the slightest explanation of why that was the only thing he could recall from his early years, but that was it.

The smell of bacon and toast slowly brought him down to the surface of real life. He took a few deep breaths to try to convince himself that this time, it would be different. Only greatness, no failure, no badness, no self pity, nor doubt. This time, his life was on the upside, he had a beautiful woman, who he wanted to marry soon, and he had a job that was less than impressive. He could do it if he only tried hard enough.

"Breakfast smells pristine, honey." Elizabeth said as she surprised her man with a hug around the waist. He took a break from focusing on the food to enjoy the smell of her. His wonderful woman smelled of berries and...something else that he couldn't quite fish out of his mind. She always smelled so good.

"It'll be ready in just a few minutes, Lizzy." He said, moving some things around in the pan. He swatted the smoke away from his face so that he could continue to breathe. "Go ahead and be comfortable. I'll bring it out to you."

Being around Elizabeth reminded Jack of a time of anxiety, and being around different people that he didn't know very well. The shaking, stuttering, it was a strange shake up to find someone he could just be himself with. Over time, he had always had problems with his appearance, or the way his business ran, or even the amount of friends he had. He learned that insecurities kill. Absolutely destroy. But in their relationship, that killing factor was gone. Trust and acceptance was the key to any relationship, and with their romance, the key was as big as the one that belong to Paris.

Elizabeth took a seat on Jack's velvet finished couch in the middle of his living room. She glanced over at the end table next to the cushy seat and saw that Jack had his own radio. For a man as seemingly poor as he was, it was weird to see him living in such a nice place, and with premium entertainment such as this.

She grabbed the dusty thing by the top and took hold of the tuner. She was careful to slowly and delicately turn the knob to the right until she could hear a steady stream of static and small voices swallowed in the distance. She turned her head sideways and closed her right eye in a odd omen to help her hear better. She killed the distance between her ear and the small speaker.

Elizabeth finally found a popular radio station that was based in the middle of Paris, Rose Network. It was based out of a pretty small studio that sat right across the street from the jewel of Paris, and it was listened to by thousands. They played all types of music, and even broadcasted news. The announcer informed the audience of the next song. The slowness of the song and the rich sounds of the instruments brought a beautiful smile to Elizabeth's face. The quality sound was a delightful sound to her ears, and after listening for a few seconds, a great idea dawned her brain.

"Hey, Jack!" She called to him, just loudly enough for him to hear her, the kitchen and living room were made like islands, not separated by a wall. "Come hither."

"Yes, beautiful?" He asked, taking the pan off the cooking surface, the eggs were done.

"Come here." She repeated. Jack decided he best listen to her. His walk was slow and mysterious, a confused signature sprawled across his brow. He really didn't know what she was up to, but she looked happy. When he got within arms reach of her, it was time for her to talk.

"Mr. Ryan." She said.

"Yes?"

"Dance with me."

And they danced, slow in rhythm with the music that spouted from the speakers of his aged radio. They stood and moved together, hand by hand, eye for eye.

"You know, I don't have someone for the job, but sights this beautiful ought to be painted by someone to be held forever in memory for us, and many beyond in time." Jack told her when the song came to an end. The two came to an end in a close hug, their foreheads together.

"Men this charming should have someone to make them hers. Someone who can handle his constant flirting, and his cheesy jokes...his undeniable feel of irresistibility." She told him, kissing him on the cheek. "And...I have someone for that job."

"Oh, yes you do." He replied, returning her kiss but on her soft lips. "Hungery?"

"Starved."

"Time for breakfast th-" He was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Must be Rosemary." He walked over to the door to let her in. He found it quite odd that she would be knocking to get into her own house. Perhaps she thought that Elizabeth and Jack may be up to something inappropriate. She missed that...by a night.

He opened the door to be blinded by the bright sun. The man who stood on his doorstep was not his sister, he was far taller and wore sunglasses with a dark charcoal suit. His tallness and threatening figure gave off a feeling of command and authority. Jack gulped down nervously as he went through the past few days in his mind to make sure he hadn't pissed off any tough guys.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, trying to act like he was not scared of the man. He didn't want Elizabeth to see him soften up in a moment like this. He attempted to puff out his shoulders and put a mean look on his face. He looked like an idiot and Elizabeth knew it.

"Is this the Ryan estate?" The man asked.

"I said, who are you?" Jack asked again, trying to act like the bigger man. This guy could eat him like dessert.

"This is important." The man replied. "Are you Mr. Ryan?"

"Yes…" Jack answered. "Who exactly is asking?"

"I presume you are Elizabeth, daughter of Booker." The man replied. Jack was utterly confused and scared at the same time. Who was he? How'd he know my address? How'd he know my name? How'd he know my love's name? Is he going to hurt her? These thoughts raced through his mind like a soaring bullet in the blue sky.

"It matters who is the one asking." Elizabeth replied, her blue eyes turning stern, her smile gone for good. She was the one barely acting tough. It was more convincing than Jack. He knew it.

"I'm from the Necker Hospital." The man informed them. "I've been sent here because you are the only family he has."

"Necker Hospital?" Jack asked.

"What has happened to my father?" Elizabeth asked. Her voice broke a little towards the end, worry stormed her mind like devils in a castle. Her face was absolutely polluted with worry.

"Your father has fell ill after he had a cardiac arrest, ma'am." The man informed. Elizabeth grabbed hold of Jack's shoulder and her balance swayed. He turned around to grab hold of her.

"You must have the wrong person!" Elizabeth protested. "My father was perfectly healthy when I left him yesterday!"

"What happened to him is very sudden." The man replied. "He may of seemed fine one minute, and sprawled on the floor clutching his chest the next."

Tears were forming and falling from Elizabeth's eyes. Jack tucked her arms around her and kept her steady.

"Your father was lucky enough to have collapsed before entering his apartment." The man stated. "A man next door found him and called the hospital."

"Where can we see him?" Jack said, holding up the crying Elizabeth by his right arm and shoulder. Her emotional weight that she bared almost made her feel heavy.

"Follow me." The man replied. "I will bring you to him."

**Act IV: Emotion**

"_I'm sorry. I let both of you down."_

Elizabeth was just short of a full jog when they entered her father's hospital room. Booker was in bad shape, lying in the hospital bed with a gown on. One of his eyes were shut.

"Father!" Elizabeth shouted, running to his side. Jack knew that things didn't look good, so he took a back seat and allowed Elizabeth to grieve. "I never should've left you by yourself yesterday."

"It's okay, Elizabeth." Booker barely managed to say. His voice was slowly leaving him. "It isn't your fault."

"It's mine, Mr. Dewitt." Jack said, from the back. "It was my idea to have your daughter spend the night at my estate, I let my love get into the way of family...I'm sorry. I let both of you down." Jack looked down at his feet and leaned back up against the wall on the opposite side of Elizabeth and Booker. He felt terrible. Like this all was a product of him wanting to get her in bed, to sleep with her. That never was the goal of having her stay over. Yes, he wanted to sleep with her, but besides her, cuddled up, not having sex. Things just developed before he could say no.

Elizabeth looked down before answering. "You didn't know." She replied, sternly. "Don't blame yourself."

There time with Booker was cut short by a doctor interrupting their conversation. He barged through the doors with a clipboard and didn't have much to say.

"I need everyone, including family, to clear out." The doctor said to the two. "I need to check the gentleman's status."

Elizabeth was struggling in Jack's arms as he wrestled with her. She kicked and threw her arms around in protest.

"No!" She screamed. "LET GO OF ME!" Jack wouldn't buckle, but he didn't take a fist to the side of the head. "MY FATHER IS GOING TO DIE!"

Jack knew he had to take her by the pressure point before she could hurt herself or anyone else.

"There's nothing you can do, Elizabeth!" Jack yelled back, fighting her every movement. They neared the doors. The doctor watched in astonishment, even thought it couldn't of been the first time he had witnessed something of the sort.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" She asked through tears. Jack felt tears in his heart as he felt hate from her. He knew he couldn't take his personally but the whole situation killed him inside. He found one of her pressure points.

"I love you." He said. He put her to sleep.

**Act V: Failing Words**

"_Sometimes he had to do what had to be done. Even if it meant a rift."_

A few hours after the screaming, Elizabeth was still asleep in Jack's arms as they sat outside of Booker's room. Three leather chairs gave them their own personal heaven as Jack prayed that her father didn't meet his maker. The doctor game through the door.

"Mr. Dewitt says he has something to say to you." The doctor said. "I would listen real close, he's getting weak."

Jack was up in an instant, but nervousness was crazy. His legs felt like noodles, his neck heavy, butterflies in his stomach, dryness in his mouth. These were gonna be the last words to him, to the both of them. He had hopped they would be positive, he even hopped that he would have this chance. Sometimes he had to do what had to be done. Even if it meant a rift. Now it just felt wrong, like he had sinned again. The man was dying in the middle of a street while he was taking his daughter's innocence. Oh god, why did he do this.

Booke was looking even worse than before when Jack entered the room and approached his bed. A tear fell down Jack's face.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt her, I promise you, I treated her we-"

"Nonsense." Booker replied. "I need you to listen to me. This is my dying breath."

"You have my ear."

"Mr. Ryan. I doubted it." Booker said, giving a few coughs after. There was an unsteady silence. "But you've proven your worth. You've treated my daughter right through thick and thin. You've taken damage where heavens don't burden. You've taken clutch for my daughter in her saddest moments." There was more silence. "I assure you that she may be upset and angry at you for doing what you did...but tell her that it was what I wanted. I know it hurt her but...it was better for her to not see the things they did to me to make sure that I was on my way. You may not be right now, but you two are happy. Her heart is where it belongs. She makes you feel special, you told me. I can feel it. I'm strict, I'm stern, I'm not one for romance." Booker coughed a few more times. "But I believed in you. I don't know what it was...but you had the look. You treated her the way I wanted a man to treat my daughter. Like she was best there was, like you couldn't find anything better. Like she was your everything. Marry my daughter, Jack. You have my blessing."

"Thank you, Mr. Dewit-... Booker." Jack replied. "I won't let you do-

"Make her happy." Booker cut him off. "Help her through this. She needs you in times like these."

"I'll do anything." Jack replied. "Anything."


	5. Chapter 5: A Cure For The Feeling

**Chapter 5: A Cure For The Feeling**

**Act I: Conscience**

"_The voice in his head was killing him. Killing him. __"_

**The sixteenth day of September, 1915**

Jack sat in the living room watching the ceiling fan for hours...just staring. He was totally lost in thought, and ever so confused, and helpless. His better half was experiencing absolute darkness, her current feeling was like someone turning the light switch off on her. Everything was dark...it was hard to know her right now. She basically wasn't the same woman as before. Jack had known that she had really never experienced loss until now, and he now knew that she took it hard. The toll it placed on her was far more than he could of ever imagined. He couldn't stand it.

His eyes circled the moving fan as it spun it's circle. His mind raced like his eyes, his self conscience killing him inside. The voice in his head told him what he did was wrong, pulling her out of that room while tears streamed out of eyes...removing her from the situation while she kicked and screamed...his heart couldn't handle it. He was crying in the waiting room, people around him gave him looks, but said nothing. They knew what kind of place they were in, it was the surrounding where people died, and other people experienced loss. The only think Jack was losing was her...it broke him. She lie silently in the chair he placed her, completely out cold. It was like she herself was dead. She had no emotion, no worry, but tears were drying and being wiped away by him. He wiped away her tears as his own came streaming. The voice in his head was killing him. Killing him.

A noise rocketed him out of his confines...it was a door below his room opening, but to him, it was him opening. It was time to confront her for practically the first time. She was very out of it when she awoken, but didn't need to be told what had happened. She sat besides her father and didn't even get a last word. He was gone. Forever.

He looked past at the bathroom as he walked by it. He stopped at peered inside. It was just a long day ago that they were innocent kids in love...not a care in the world. It took six hours to change their relationship. He walked to the door of his room and stopped. She was lying in the covers with her face covered, he knew she was a mess but he couldn't let it continue.

He made his move to sit on the end of the bed beside her, she didn't stir until he tapped her on the shoulder. "Elizabeth...I'm here."

She was slow to awaken, she pushed the blanket from her face and her eyes came into view. They looked extremely red, not the same beautiful sight that he was used to.

"Darling...I can't let you lie here all day and cry." He said to her, trying to get a reaction. He didn't get the one he wanted.

"I don't feel like going anywhere." She said boldly. "I don't feel like doing anything. I don't feel like talking to anyone. Please, if you'll excuse me." She covered her face with a blanket and continued a silence.

"Honey...I'm not going to leave you to be isolated. It is bad for you." He told her. "I would like to request your presence for a walk on the outer perimeter of town. The scenery looks very pristine at this time of year."

"I deny." She said, not giving him a view of her.

"I apologize about my sloppy phrasing. My request is a command. You are coming with me whenever you like it or not." He told her, pulling the blankets off her face. "You're going to hate me for it...but I'm not allowing this to happen. You will only respond by bold word and action, Elizabeth. I am giving it to you."

She gave a long moment of silence, her eyes dashing around the corners of her eye lids. Her mind was racing like a horse, she didn't know how to react. On one hand she hated him for forcing her to do anything that she didn't want to do, plus, it wasn't something he had ever really done before. On the other opposite hand, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for his feelings, and with the effort he was putting forth to her. She had to attempt to be passive and try to seek a direction from his signs.

"Jack...I don't know." She moaned. She was trying to get him to decide for her.

"I am aware of that. I'm telling you that I do." He told her, placing his hand on her leg besides him. She slightly stirred at the touch, but it felt warm and nice. She hadn't felt it in too long. "My actions are mean and rash but they are a sign of love. Because I love you and care for you very much, dear." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out to give her privacy. "I shall see you at the front door when you are dressed."

She merely climbed out of bed, barely able to stand on her feat. The mental pain she had encumbered made her legs feel weak. She overall felt incredibly weak. She stepped into the restroom and washed the dry tears away from her face. She slowly applied water to her eyes until they started to look less irritated, and then she went back to her room to get dressed.

She had been barely wearing anything, just her underwear for the past few days. Getting home was simply an effort of tearing off her clothes and collapsing in bed, not to leave it for two days except twice to use the restroom. She was essentially a sick dog.

Even if it felt especially strange, she dressed herself in a dress like usual people. A corset was what held her in. Many found it uncomfortable but she was used to it by then. Hell, she had been running around and helping her father kill people in tight clothes for what seemed like the last forever. But it wasn't...he was gone now. She felt a dagger in her heart again when she reached for the cage choker on Jack's desk, she slowly placed it around her neck while she fumbled against tears yet again.

**Act II: My Dearest, Let Me Treat You**

"_Perfection is in the eye of the beholder."_

He grabbed sunglasses as the last thing before he opened the door and allowed her first. She shielded her eyes from the sun that was incredibly bright, and needed Jack's help down the stairs. The blinding sun made seeing anything almost an impossible task.

The cabbie that Jack had previously arranged had just shown up at the street cross besides his apartment, and Jack led her into the carriage as they were off on their way.

"Fancy today, huh?" She admired him and his ride. They didn't sit on opposite sides like usual people, but rather next to each other, with Elizabeth wrapping herself around her man, placing her head on his shoulder and making him comfortable.

"Only the best for the best." He riddled, placing a kiss on her cheek and smiling.

"You know that's my line."

"It may be your line, but you are mine." He replied, pulling her in tighter. She let out a groan as he took the air out of her. "Which makes it our line."

The carriage ride was about twenty minutes time, bringing them to the outer rim of the city, beyond the greeting sign, into the woody wilds.

"I bet you've never read about this place." He said, taking her hand and leading her out of the vehicle. "It is not as popular, nor busty as downtown. But have no mistake, it has it's own charm, and is most certainly something to behold."

"No matter how beautiful the sights be, at least I have a cute travel guide." She joked with him, walking beside him into the wild.

The sights were something unlike Elizabeth had ever seen, casting waterfalls, beautiful trees, and elapsing hills that cased in the world like a snowglobe of sorts. The smells encased her imagination, and she through about the people that lived out here for just a few days. Maybe she'd even come down here one day and do it with Jack.

"Campers are the people who have to be prepared for black bears." Jack explained to her, pointing to the campground signs. "They are a hell of a fight if you're unlucky enough to have to deal with one."

"Don't they have people to ward them off?" She asked, holding tightly to his hand. The thought of killer bears made her glad that she had someone to help her if she ever needed it.

"Sort of…" He said. "Those huts you see in the distance? Those belong to the park rangers. That, and making sure everything stays clean is what they do."

"People live and work out here?" She said, this was all new concepts to a woman who lived in a tower isolated from humans for nearly twenty years.

"Yeah. You've been living under a rock?"

"Actually over the clou-"

"Those towers in the distance belong to Firewatchers." He cut her off. "They roam the area around her and make sure there isn't any wildfires. They get really bad."

"But you said people light fires all the time.." She pondered.

"Totally different type of fire, my dear." He replied. "A campfire is a controlled fire that takes place in a pit. A wildfire is when all these trees get set on fire. That can be really tragic."

"Do people die from that?"

"If they aren't safe, yes." He answered. "You know, I actually used to know a Firewatcher before...think her name was…"

"Her?"

"Yeah...Delilah." He responded. "That had to be it. She was obsessed with the crosswords."

"How exactly do you know this woman?"

"Through a friend who I don't know anymore." He responded.

"Oh."

"Sometimes scientists come out here." He told her.

"Scientists?"

"Yeah. Sometimes they travel out here and roam the wilds, trying to study wildlife and the way they survive of here." He told her. "The trees all around you? They'll collect samples from those sometimes...apparently trees are important to science.

"So it's not as voidish as it seems?" She asked him. "From a distance, it seems as though almost no-one has ever been out here and interacted with this part of nature."

"That's the point, Elizabeth." He told her. "It's people's job to preserve this beauty, and keep it natural and clean."

"It is quite wonderful, Jack."

"Oh, yes I am, dear. Thank you."

She whacked him with her left hand. "Oh shush you nerd."

They walked along the tree lines for a while longer, almost a mile, before coming over a view of a waterfall and downtown Paris. The way across was over a short bridge.

"This, my love, is an overpass." He explained to her. "Some of the most beautiful sights in the world can be seen from these.

"That is a gorgeous view of the city." She admired.

"Hold on…" He told her. "I can make it a little better…"

"Huh?"

"Go stand out on that bridge for me."

"Yeah, how is this going to help." She said, stepping on to the planks that held up the bridge. She turned back around to look at Jack and he was doing that dorky smile he did when he was in love.

"There." He remarked. "Perfect."

"Are you done?" She asked, trying to not act amused by his actions. He was so damn dorky, but she couldn't help but find it so incredibly cute.

"Yes." He replied. "We are almost to the end of the path." He said, taking her hand again and leading her across the bridge.

"Thanks, Jack." She told him. She placed her head upon his shoulder, sending a sudden shiver down his spine.

"For?"

"Everything." She replied. "You prove again and again that you just don't accept anything but perfect."

"That's why I'm with you now, isn't it?" He replied.

"Oh, Jack, honey. I'm no where near perfect." She replied, shaking her head in denial.

"But, darling, that's where you're wrong." He replied. "Perfection is in the eye of the beholder."

**Act III: Cheap Thrills, Left Foot After Right.**

"_A walk down the streets is a cheap thrill, even free.__"_

Jack directed the cab to drop them off at the edge of the town limits. He wanted to walk the rest of his way with Elizabeth. The walk would be just over two miles.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some thrills." He told her, taking her hand for balance as she climbed out. "A walk down the streets is a cheap thrill, even free."

"Yeah?" She asked, crossing the street to get to the oncoming side of traffic.

"Yes. You won't need euros to have fun." He told her. "The one place that I want to bring you to does cost money though."

"And where might that be?"

"It's a thematic dessert place." He informed. "I think you will like it quite a lot."

"Have I ever told you how odd crowds are to me?" She asked him, peering over at the hundreds of people who loaded the streets. The idea of many people in one place marveled the young woman. It was like a melting pot full of different religions, beliefs, and even accents. All the people had different memories, lifestyles, and loves.

"Yeah." He responded, trying to keep her comfortable. He didn't much care for crowds ever, but he wanted to savor the time with her so he toughed it out. "You lived a pretty isolated life from what you told me."

"And you quite the opposite, huh?" She asked. He was never very open about his past, nor did he talk about himself much at all. He loved listening to her talk about various things, so he let her go and never really added much.

"Yeah. When your only way to live is to make money from people, you learn to deal with them." He responded. "Other people can actually be pretty interesting. Sometimes when they would come to me, they would tell me who they were buying flowers for."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they told me what they were like, and their favorite flower types. I was totally fine with people sharing their life stories with me, actually." He told her. "It really teaches you something about the people around here, and just civilized humans overall."

"So...you're telling me I'm not the only cute girl to come to your business?" She asked him.

"Darling, you didn't even really come to me." He replied. "I scoped you out from a distance. I came to you."

"Exactly."

**Act IV: The Fantôme Rouge**

"_This used to be my sister and I's spot.__"_

The flickering neon sign labeled the place, fantôme rouge. Jack had been here many times with his sister. The many times he had actually been by himself, but his sister had spent birthdays here, and even pigged out after Rosemary got her heart broken. Jack had felt so bad that he took his big sister to the ice cream place. It did cheer her up all those years ago.

The place was wonderful, and had many posters on the wall of horror books and illustrations. The woefully stroked paintings depicted vampires and loups-garous.

"This place is wonderful, Jack!" She marveled, walking along the walls, peering at the fictional beasts and characters that were created by artists. "It's like a art museum and a restaurant all the one!" The man behind the counter smiled at the young woman's excitement.

Jack let out a small smile himself and laughed. "Yes, darling. That's why I love it so much." He answered. "Plus, this used to be my sister and I's spot."

She looked down at the radio and listened. "They even have horror radio plays! My god, this place is heaven."

"I didn't know horror was your thing." Jack replied, admiring her excitement.

"It isn't really, but I'm a sucker for a place with a strong theme." She replied. "Let's try some of this ice cream stuff you speak of."

"Whoa." The cashier said. "Sir...you're telling me your lady has never had ice cream before?"

"You haven't?" He turned and asked.

"Does cotton candy count?" She asked with a smile.

"No, silly." Jack giggled. "That's totally another thing. But don't worry. They'll treat you right here."

"You say you like cotton candy, miss?" The cashier asked, straightening his mustache. The man was taller than the two of them, and dressed in total white. He donned a chef's hat and olive hair, finished with deep green eyes. He must of been in his late thirties.

"Why yes!" She answered. "I've only had it a few times, but I guess you would call me a fan of it."

"Well then, we might have something to your liking." He answered, walking over to the pales of ice cream that lied in a class display case. "This over here is actually ice cream that is flavored like cotton candy." He said, pointing to the pink covered treat.

"So it tastes like cotton candy...but it's cold?" She asked, a confused expression crossing her face.

"That's pretty much the brass tax." He answered. "Does that interest you?"

"Very much." She responded. "Just a small bit, please."

"And for you, sir?" He asking, grabbing an ice cream scoop and a cone. He slowly clawed out a scoop of cotton candy ice cream.

"Chocolate and strawberry swirl, please." He asked.

"Alright, that'll be 50 cents at the register." The man directed Jack as he pulled out his wallet and dished out a few coins. "Thank you. Enjoy, sir." The man told him with a smile.

The couple decided that outside was the ideal place for their frozen snack, and they ventured to the chairs that were staged directly outside of the business.

"Ladies first." Jack told her, pulling out a chair with his free hand. He let her sit down until he seated himself. "What a glorious day it is." He remarked, a smile crossing his face as he licked his ice cream. The chocolate mixed with a strawberry finish absolutely joyed his taste buds.

"Glorious it is indeed." She answered. "In columbia, this is what we call a glorious april."

"Is it really?"

"No." She responded. "I just liked the way it sounded." She slowly and passively licked the top of the scoop. She took a second to feel the texture across her tongue, it was definitely something different from what she was used to.

"And…"

She waited a few seconds to get a great verdict and that was when the freeze subsided and the taste hit her. It was cold cotton candy and it was delightful.

"It is pristine, just like you." She smiled. She knew it had already been too long since they shared their touch, she reached across with her free hand and grabbed his. The way he closed his hand over her's made her feel safe. Like she may be okay after all this tragedy.

The streets were wonderful, tons of happy people, smiles around, breadsticks aplenty, and bags full of merchandise carried by hordes of people. The city attracts a lot of business, and love it did as well. Couples streamed by in droves, it seemed like everyone had someone with them that they could call theirs. Elizabeth knew that she never had to feel alone again.

It was a sudden that all happiness hit a standstill. The couple was continuing to enjoy their ice cream when a couple came walking slowly by them, they were arguing...she was arguing with him.

"Selfish garçon baise!" The woman yelled, smacking the man across the face. The action made some turn and stare at them, it made Elizabeth and Jack look at each other with concern. Jack brought her hand closer to him. "You are trying to make me jealous!'

"I am not!" The man shouted back, waving his hands around to show his frustration. "You are acting like a vile chienne right now!" He told her.

She slapped him again. "Enfoiré!" She shouted. "Take that back!"

"I will not!"

"Now!"

"Non, je refuse!" He shouted back at her.

"Fine." She replied, stomping her feet down and staring at him sternly. "We are over with, you piece of des déchets!" She yelled. Before the man could turn and walk away she shouted at him once more. "And take this back!" She pulled a necklace off her neck and threw it at him. It hit him with a thump and he followed with a look of sadness and despair. It was heartbreak in the streets of Paris.

"I'm sorry." The man replied, he turned and walked off into a large crowd. It was impossible to see him after that.

The woman didn't stay for long, she turned into an alley to the side of the Red Phantom and practically disappeared. Jack felt his heart flunder, he felt bad for that, he knew that the kind of reality he just witnessed was all too real and common. He turned and looked at his woman.

"Yikes." She muttered. "That was pretty rough."

"Yeah…" She replied, a look of guilt in her eyes. "I hope I never end up like that." She responded.

"Yeah. Likewise."

They had a long pause of silence. Jack felt bad for the man, but had to remind himself of his troubles with Elizabeth.

"So...You said that you used to come here with your sister?" Elizabeth asked him, giving her ice cream a few licks.

"Yeah, actually. This kinda used to be our stress free spot." He responded. "Everybody kind of needs a place like that, you know?"

"I never really had a place, but books were my safe haven." She responded. "I loved books about physics, and even fiction. I loved the universe that could really suck me in. It made me feel normal. Like I belonged."

"Hmph. I never really got into reading actually." Jack responded, licking his ice cream before it had a chance to melt over the corner. "I was more of a fan of the moving pictures, and the radio plays. Sort of like the ones that we heard in there."

"Moving pictures?' She asked. "You've been in a theatre?"

"Yes, only once or twice." He responded. "It's pretty damn expensive, but it's really an experience. It's like watching a play that's got a higher production value, and multiple stages. I would love to take you to one if you're interested."

"That would really be an epic date, dear." She told him.

"And this isn't?" He joked.

"This is more of a...my father just bit the dust and you're the best boyfriend ever to help me get over it kind of date."

"Oh...well I guess that's not a bad thing either."

"Tis not." She replied.

"You know, I went here one of the few times I actually saw my sister cry."

"Rosemary cried?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, over a man actually."

"A man?"

"I'd call him more of a boy." Jack replied.

"How so?"

"He was immature and an absolute mess. He cheated on my sister, and tried to mug me once." Jack replied. "I really didn't like him from the start, but my sister said she was madly in love...so I let it go."

"Did you shove it in her face when he cheated on her?" Elizabeth asked.

"No...actually." He responded. "We sat in the back of the lobby and she cried with her head on my shoulder as she ate peanut butter ice cream."

"Oh…" Elizabeth replied. She was caught off guard by the memory, but basked in the fact that she had picked such a caring guy as her man. "So you're that caring to everyone?"

"Everyone who deserves it." He responded. eating the bottom of his cone. "My sister really deserved it. The man was something I've sworn myself to never be.

"Wait a second...you can eat these cones?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yes." Jack said through a laugh, he was giggling at her confusion, she was simply new to this whole idea and was lost.

"Oh cut me a break." She replied, biting at the bottom of her own cone. "This is my first time."

"And thank you for letting me take you out to try ice cream for the first time." Jack said back.

"Thank you even more for trying everything to make me feel better."

"It's all I care about it."

**Act V: Now They Sit In Silence**

"_The two of them had no worry in their heads. It was a beautiful sight.__"_

Jack and Elizabeth had made it home after their touring of the day. The sun beating down on them all day and casted the two of them into a state of tiredness and they needed a mid-day nap to cross the finish line.

The blinds sat half shaded as the couple lied in Jack's bed cuddled up besides each other. Elizabeth had been brought so tired from their events that not even Jack's loud snoring directly in her ear could stir her. He was lying behind her with his arm around her, his head sat on her shoulder, and his body against the back of her's. Jack was finally filling out his destiny of being silverware. A big spoon.

The two of them had no worry in their heads. It was a beautiful sight. They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few hours into the evening.

His eyes snapped open instantly, justifying his consciousness. He still had his arms wrapped around his lady as she stayed motionless.

He didn't want to wake her up with loud alert, so he crept closer to her and planted his lips onto the back of her neck as he kissed her. It woke her up almost instantly.

"Jack?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"How long have we been out?" She asked him.

"Almost 4 hours." He replied. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Likewise." She told him. "Would you mind if I made us dinner?"

"Not one bit."

**Act VI: An Effort With Help Needed**

"_Jack implored how the events may interfere with his life and his better half.__"_

She nodded her head to the music that ran out of the radio speakers as she cooked noodles on the stove. The water inside the pan boiled and steamed like it was on the sun's surface. Elizabeth could feel the heat from there.

"Almost done, darling?" He asked her from across the room. He sat at the dinner table that he had set himself.

"Yeah, just a few moments. Noodles are almost done, and I think that sauce is almost finished." She informed. "Are you feeling the starve?"

"Oh. I'm feeling the starve."

"Good. Because I am done." She replied, pulling the pan from the oven and placing it on the hot pad in the middle of the diner table.

"Pasta?"

"Yes."

"Where...did you learn how to make this?"

"Guesswork mostly." She informed him. "Just sort of figured it out from the time we had it on the top of the Eiffel."

"Wow." He said, not remembering that she had a memory and knowhow like that. "I didn't even know you cooked when you were young."

"I didn't." She replied. "But I learn fast."

"Alright then. Let's try this out." He replied as she placed the large pan full of tomato sauce besides the noodles on the table. Jack grabbed the spoon out of the pan and dumped a large clump of food on his plate before dumping a large ladle of sauce over it.

"You're just jumping right in, aren't you?" She retorted, feeling satisfied by his eagerness to try out the first thing she had ever cooked. She was quite proud of herself for learning something like that, but she always felt the need to do things for him, because he did the same for her.

"I never forgetti that I'm a fan of some spaghetti." He joked with her, mixing the sauce into the clump of noodles. He took a long bite of food and looked up. "This is really good, honey." He said, lips covered in red tomato sauce.

She couldn't hold back the laugh of how funny he looked. "Take a napkin." She croaked out in between laughs. She was doing her hysterical laugh that took place everything she found something far too comedic.

"Can't blame a man for being passionate about his woman's pasta." He replied, wiping his bottom lip clean.

"But I can laugh about it." She replied, dishing out her own food onto her plate. She was starving as well but had to see what he thought of her first masterpiece.

"Yeah, sure bu-" He was cut off by the sound of the radio getting louder with an interruption. They both turned to look at the thick box.

"We apologize for the interruption. This is an important announcement." The man on the radio pronounced. "Efforts in World War 1 from France have been meaningful for allies so far but our helping force is not enough, citizens." The man said gruffly over the radio. "We need more men. It is not a desire, nor a want, it is a need. The help we have is simply not enough for the help that is needed. We need volunteers for our military with benefits included. I implore you to volunteer. If we do not have enough men, we will find them."

The message was solid and bold. Volunteer, or we will find you and make you. The tone of the room changed drastically and Jack's mind raced at high speeds. Jack implored how the events may interfere with his life and his better half. He looked back at Elizabeth to see a frozen look at her face.

"World War 1?" She asked, completely confused by the situation. She barely knew what a war was. Her knowledge was akin to a children's as she though they fought and killed because they didn't like each other.

"Yes, dear." He replied, placing his fork down. "Germany has been very bad to their local area and other nations have had something to say about it."

"To say about it?" She repeated. "You know that I'm not stupid, right? I know what a war is, Jack Ryan."

"I didn't say you did-"

"A war is where angry men kill each other for misunderstandings." She replied sternly. "A war is where blood is shed and life is lost for something that can easily be handled another way."

"Listen, Elizabeth." He replied, matching eye contact. "I agree. I wish everyone had the same thought process as you...but that's in a perfect world, and we don't live in a perfect world."

"Why doesn't someone do something about it?" She asked, angrily.

"Because it all has to do with what leaders with power." He replied, pulling hand up to retrain her attention and calm her down. There was an uneasy silence full of tension in the room. "I don't know how this is going to affect us…"

"They can't make you go somewhere!" She replied, confused by his motion.

"It's sinful, but they can."

"Bullshit."

"Elizabeth." He said. Looking into her eyes again. "Calm down." She was silent and had no answer back. "They can work around the law to screw you over. But we'll be fine."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

**Act VII: I Pick Sins, Not Tragedies. **

"_I like the way.__"_

Elizabeth placed the plate away in the sink and took his from his possession before he was even able to stand.

"You know you really don't have to." He told her, watching her sprinkle water over the silverware and place it in the right side. The water trickled like that of the rain on the window. Slowly and rhythmic like a heart falling in reverse.

"I believe I do." She told her, washing her hands with soap and water. "You're giving me somewhere to stay afterwhile."

He chuckled at her non sensisicleness. "Giving you somewhere to stay?" He repeated. "You think I'm just going to leave you on the side of the street, dear?"

She paused and breathed deep. Her brain was racked, but it wasn't the time. She really thought about their future a lot. "No...I don't." She sputtered. "But that doesn't change the fact that I need to repay you."

"Nonsense." He remarked, taking position behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed in. "You're here. You're in my bed every night. You're in my arms every night." He replied. "You've payed me back in full, and then some."

"To change the subject, I totally have an idea to pass the time tonight." She told him. "It also includes you getting the good stuff out of the cupboard.

"The liquor?" He asked.

"Nothing's fun without a little drink, huh?" She jokingly asked him, reaching up and opening the cupboard doors.

"What exactly are we doing that includes my drinks?" He asked, easing pressure into her shoulders. She shuddered and leaned forward in response. She found his frequent shoulder massages very pleasureable.

"Truth or dare." She replied.

"Truth or what?"

"Dare."

"What the hell is that?" He asked, "A board game?"

"No." She retorted. "You're always teaching me about the real world and it's great and almighty privileges and delicious frozen treats. It's time I start to teach you."

"Oh really?" He asked. "That sounds a little sassy."

"That's because it was."

"Be as sassy as you want, darling." He told her, pausing and leaning into her ear. "Because I like it just a tad too much."

She shivered at the sound of his voice in her ears, it woke something inside of her. She had to put it to sleep, there was a game to be taught. "Grab the strongest shit you have and meet me in the living room." She instructed.

He listened to her and grabbed his most expensive and strongest wine. He sort of bought it in intention to save it for an important event, but she was being sassy and turning him on...so the event was proper.

"Alright, when it comes to learning things, I'm a little slow." He said, grabbing two glasses and heading for the carpeted floor in the living room from which his lady sat in with her legs crossed. She wasn't doing anything special, but she sure looked special.

"One more thing before I start." She said, not letting him sit near her. "Grab two shot glasses as well."

He didn't need to be told twice and he hustled to the cupboard and grabbed two mini glasses that were home to small shots of liquor. He handed them to her and took a seat across from her. "Hold on a second." He said, grabbing a candle and putting it on the small table near them. He grabbed a match from the table and lit the candle on. He shut off all the lights in the room before sitting down. "I'm ready, Ms. Comstock."

"Alright." She replied, grabbing a shot glass and filling it to the brim. She instantly gulped it down before Jack could even answer a question. Her face quickly changed as she tasted the beverage. Jack thought it looked as if she was having a wine induced orgasasm. "Wow...that's good.'

"Touch the spot?" He questioned.

"Touched all the spots." She answered. "But nonetheless, let's learn some truth or dare. I'm confident that you'll understand this pretty quickly, even if you're a little slow."

"Alright, I'm all ears."

"So, it's very simple. When it's your turn, you get to pick either a truth or a dare for the other person. If it's a truth, you ask the person a question, and they must be honest and answer truthfully."

"And if it's a dare?" He asked anticipatedly.

"Then the other person has to do the thing you dare them to do or else they lose." She said. "That's the thick and thin of it. I'll allow you to go first."

"Wait." He motioned. Putting his hands out in front of him. "If I pick truth and ask you a question...how do I know you aren't lying. After all, I've heard that lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off."

She sighed and put her head into the palm of her hand. "I constantly thank god for foolish boys." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She replied, fanning away with her right hand. "Just start us off please."

"Oh…" He replied. Elizabeth was already pouring another shot and throwing it down the chute. He hated being put on the spot, it really stressed him. He had no idea what to do when it came to daring his woman to do something. Then it hit him. "I dare...you to kiss me with your eyes open."

Her eyes nearly rolled out of the lids when she heard his reply. "You're kidding me."

"What!?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just the lamest thing you could have dared." She told him.

"Oh. Well...I could change it, can't I?" He asked.

"Oh shut up you fool" She said as she took his around the neck and planted her lips against his. The kiss was sudden and long, it took Jack by surprise. He fought regular reflex to close his eyes and he saw his majestic ocean blue eyes staring directly into hers. He felt like he could see the world through her eyes, it even made his heart skip a beat.

When she finally parted from him he was motioning for a stop. "Timeout!" He shouted.

"What?" She asked, ready for him to bail on the game altogether.

"Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes in the world?" He asked her.

She couldn't hold back the instant blush. He always did this to her, it was something she couldn't control. "Have I ever told you that being clueless and slow is really adorable?" She asked him.

"Did I ever tell you that you make me feel dumb constantly." He joked, laughing at her destained look.

"Really?" She asked with real concern. She thought it to be a bad thing, but he meant no such meaning.

"A little bit, but it's something I can deal with." He told her, trying to get rid of the look on her face. "Plus...I don't mind feeling a little dumb for you."

"You're not dumb, Jack." She replied sternly. "You are a little slow to some things you don't understand, but you are not weak minded. We are just not the same sort of smart." She told him.

"Yeah, I don't really read." He told her.

"And I never really got outside." She told him. "Afterall, I am paler than a ghost in a white room."

"It's fine though when it compliments your eyes." He replied, trying to get a rise out of her again.

"Not this time, mister." She replied sternly. She was trying to put an end to his nonstop game of smooth lines but she lost the battle when she let out a small laugh. "Okay, that's pretty cute." She told him. "But it's my turn!"

"What do you pick?"

"Dare."

"Okay...what are you daring me to do?"

"Sing."

Her request for him to sing in front of her made him considerably uncomfortable. He hadn't sang in forever, and never in front of anyone. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to hide the red across his face, and the lack of a singing voice and talent that scraped him.

"No." He answered.

"No?" She questioned. "Does that mean you are accepting the loss?"

The question lingered in his head for quite a few seconds. He knew he really didn't want to lose to her, but the idea of him singing in front of her was quite terrible.

"Honey, I can't sing." He told her.

"Yes you can." She replied, not giving him opportunity for him to convince her otherwise. "Singing has a lot to do with both practice and self confidence."

"And...I have neither of those things." He replied, the red on his face was still not going away. It was starting to frustrate him.

"That's why we are going to sing together." She told him. "And my hand is your's for the holding." She informed him, reaching it out to him. He interlocked his fingers into her small hand and brought it into him. He liked the way her hand fit and felt into his. They may of been drastically different sizes, but they fit like a key and a keyhole.

He really didn't know how he felt about needing to hold her hand while she helped him, but the feeling of her hand in his was something he never passed up.

"First step to using your voice well. Relax." She told him, pressing her free hand down his right leg.

"Relax?" He asked. "I've got to relax while you seduce me?"

"I'm seducing you, fool." She replied, pushing up past his knee into his thigh. "I'm just giving you a muscle stimulation."

"Oh?" He asked. He couldn't deny that he quite liked the way she stimulated his muscles. Her touch as she reached up his leg was incredibly enticing. "What are we singing, darling?"

"It's called You Belong To Me." She informed him. "Used to be something I practiced for a quite a while during my time in Columbia."

"I'm actually familiar with the tune." He replied. "You lead."

She took a few seconds to clear her throat and prepare to sing for the first time in awhile. She had never sang for Jack before, as she never really had nor found the time to do so. "Ready?" She asked.

"When you are."

She looked towards the ground and held tight on Jack's hand. She felt slivers of nervousness and second guessing. She really wasn't sure if she was good enough for this, but she decided to push through it. "See the pyramids along the Nile" She sang perfectly, the sound leaving her mouth like that of an angel's voice.

Her incredibly voice was something he was prepared for, but it still was a swift kick to his expectations. His eyes quickly widened at the surprise of her elegant voice, the type of sound that could put you to sleep instantly. The kind of sound to make your worries go away.

Unfortunately, his worries were on the forefront now. "Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle." He sang softly with a raspy voice that bent out of tune. Jack's worries of judgmental behavior from Elizabeth was farfetched though, she completely disregarded his faults and smiled at the sound of his effort expelled.

"Just remember, darling all the while" She replied in song to him, getting his look into her eyes. It froze him like an american winter, directly in his tracks. He knew the next line.

"You belong to me." He even softly sang back. He wasn't done though, he decided he was going to attempt to impress. "I'll be so alone without you." He followed.

"Maybe you'll be lonesome too." She sang back, trying to hold in her emotions. The verses and lyrics of the song meant the world to her. It was her life, she'd be lonesome without him.

"And."

"Blue."

She paused for a while to attempt to compose herself, but in the meantime she was pouring a drink and gulping it down as a tear came down her face.

"Elizabeth?" He asked, seeing her emotion, trying to figure it out. She wiped it away to try to dispel the question.

"It's nothing." She replied, forcing a smile in his direction. "Thank you for taking that seriously. You're voice is not quite that bad at all."

"And yours…" He replied. "Sounds like the tune of angles. I've never heard a sound so beautiful in my life."

"Thank you." She came back in reply. "It's your turn now."

"Ah. Okay…" He stuttered, trying to reach into the back of his mind and come up with his next question or dare. He didn't really plan this far ahead, and now the beautiful woman was eyeing him down, the look distracted him. "I pick truth."

"Alright...what do you ask of me?"

"Am I a good kisser?" He asked with a severe blush. It was the only question that popped into his head, and he wasn't afraid to admit that she was far better at the game than him.

"You're just asking me this so I'll kiss you." She replied, acting as though she was not entertained. Underneath the fake expression was a smile of love for the man who always acted like a fool in love.

"Little bit."

"Well...It worked." She said, scooting up to him and taking his neck into her hands. "I guess we shall find out."

Her breath smelled strongly of liquor, but her perfect teeth and ocean scent made Jack forget instantly. Her soft lips also helped the cause, taking his into her's with soft intensity. He didn't know what her answer was going to be, but god be damned, he didn't have anyone to compare it to, but her kiss sparked everything inside of him.

When she pulled away, she had a clean and swift answer. "You are an exquisite kisser...and I'm half woozy. I apologize."

"Oh, nonsense, darling." He replied as she scooted back and took another sip of her drink. "The desireable spark from your lips into my body is definitely still there."

"As I would want it to be." She replied with a smile. "Nonetheless, it's my turn."

"And…?"

"Truth." She replied. "What do you like most about me?"

The question took Jack by absolute surprise. He had never thought she would ask him such a hard question. He really didn't think he could answer it.

"Elizabeth. There are too many things."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." He replied. He was ready for a tirade. "I like the soft blue eyes that you deliver me looks with. I like the soft lips that you cling to mine. I like the dark raven hair that is always getting in your face, and how you constantly have to brush it out of the way. I like the way you encourage me to do things with simply courage and confidence. The way that you help me with simple hand hold."

"I said one thing."

"I like the way you unbutton my shirt as you kiss down my neck. I like the way your voice sounds to my perked ears, the way it gifts them with sound waves that represent the best award that is possible in this world. I like the way you trust me to change you, to hurt you in the name of love, to make you feel better when you're life is going down. I like the way you forgive me for acting like a fool, and kiss me and remind me that you won't deal with it, but love it with all your heart. I like the way you exist. I like the way that you're mine. Forever."

She was taken by his words, even with the prior knowledge that he was very gifted with such talent. The way he pursued his passion, and presented it in his words. He was just too much for her in the best way. "And you are mine as well. Forever."

"It's my turn, my dear." He responds. "I pick truth."

"What is your question, my love?"

"I'll ask one on par with yours…" He informed her, pausing to grab a glass and pour himself a drink. "What would you be without me?"

"A lonely girl with a dead father."

Jack stopped drinking his glass halfway finished as his face showed the look of guilt. "I'm sorry...bad question."

"Not your fault." She replied, grabbing onto his left hand again and putting her's inside of it. "It's a bad answer...but it's the truthful one."

"Makes me even more thankful that I have you with me now." He replied.

"Likewise." She replied. "I'll take last turn. Dare."

"What do you dare me?"

"Take me into your arms for the rest of the night and treat me like I'm your everything…"

"Oh." He replied. Quickly grabbing her and pulling her into him as he leaned against the supports of his soffa. "That's an easy one.

As they laid beneath the couch, besides the waxy candle, Elizabeth was where she wanted to be. His arms was her sanctuary. Her safe place. It was the most comfortable place in the world. Her anxieties melted away, and she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world, the luckiest as well.

Before totally settling down, he reached over and snuffed the candle. "The thing is, Elizabeth. I don't have to treat and pretend...you are my everything."

**Fin.**


End file.
